It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall configuration and operation of temperature sensors used for indicating and detecting the presence of elevated temperatures. Temperature sensors may be designed for placement on the surface of an object, for example a temperature sensor utilizing irreversible temperature indicating paint that changes to a specific color upon sensing a predetermined surface temperature. Other temperature sensors may require electronic supporting control equipment for operation, such as sensors requiring an electrical measure device or voltage meter.
However, known temperature sensors are susceptible to electro-magnetic interference, incapable of reuse, and/or configured only to sense surface or fluid temperatures.
Accordingly, overcoming these concerns would be desirable and could save the industry substantial resources.